


Say It

by Katzenkinder



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Eliott Fucking Demaury.A 183 cm tall (just a guess) dream with gray/blue eyes (to be determined) with a head of messy brown hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed, thought it looked cool, and just went with it. Pretentious (probably) film major with the sunniest goddamn smile in the entire world (a given).Lucas hates him.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm katzen-kinder on tubmlr  
> Come say hi :)
> 
> This is just a fun AU I whipped up over the last week. Instagram posts are included and are very basic so please me gentle with me on that. I'm still learning. 
> 
> As always I really, really appreciate each and every kudos and compliment. Thank you for taking the time so show this story some love because I had a fun time writing it.

Eliott Demaury.

Eliott Fucking Demaury.

A 183 cm tall (just a guess) dream with gray/blue eyes (to be determined) with a head of messy brown hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed, thought it looked cool, and just went with it. Pretentious (probably) film major with the sunniest goddamn smile in the entire world (a given). 

Lucas hates him.

At least Lucas tells himself he hates him. That’s a big fat lie however because he's actually so in love, so smitten, by Eliott it's disgusting.

They met completely by accident and now with any luck they are going to meet again by accident because Basile practically insisted Lucas come along with him to the dance studio. They, a group of twenty somethings, decided early in the semester to take dance lessons all meet girls. The first time Lucas went brought Lucas (who complained the whole time) for morale support. Why should he have to go to a hot smelly dance studio when he didn't even sign up. Lucas eventually caved in and went. 

It was the best decision he ever made. That's when he met Eliott Demaury for the first time and finally had to admit the truth. Lucas, 20 biology undergraduate, was very very gay.

  
  


* * *

**Thursday 16h45**

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Dude, why are you stalling? Class is about to start!"

"Baz, you do realize I don't need to be in there since I'm not part of the class, right?"

Baz looks like Lucas just personally offended him. "Fiiiine, Lulu."

They had made plans to grab dinner after class. Well Lucas suggested it first as a reason to hang out at the studio this evening and they all agreed. Now Lucas just had to kill an hour and hope that Eliott might wander by. Eliott usually pops in at the end of every class to see his friend Sofiane so why would today be any different? Not that Lucas’s schedule rotates about Eliott’s brief cameo or anything (it totally does).

However Lucas's anxious excitement is dampened when he gets a text from his dad. More money troubles. Rather his deadbeat dad is once again dragging his feet to hand over any allowance. So much for dinner.

Lucas really is the quintessential broke uni student.

**Lucas**

I only have €20 left

**Dad**

Next week

Promise 

Fuck his life.

"Oh shit, Daphne's here!" Basile whispers and takes off, leaving Lucas to fume alone. He spares them a distracted glance. He's not surprised Baz is taken by Daphne. She's an extraordinarily pretty woman but it’s the lanky model walking in step beside her who demands all his attention. 

Eliott.

Lucas freezes up. There's no other word for it and of course their eyes meet across the courtyard. Eliott gives him a little smile of acknowledgment and Lucas literally wants to melt. But his face remains a mask of controlled anger thanks to his dad's last message. First his dad messes with his social life. Now he’s messing with his love life. The fucking audacity. 

Eliott's smile fades and Lucas feels his heart break. Sadness looks terrible on him.

Why is Lucas like this?

The trio disappears inside but not before Basile reminds Lucas of their plans one last time. Lucas brushes him off, already trying to figure out how to weasel out of it. He hates that he's struggling with money. He knows his friends will be more than happy to cover him if he asks but his pride won't let him. He hangs outside, sends a text to his mom, but doesn't think she'll be able to spot him any cash either. It's not like she knows how to venmo or anything. He's too deep in thought to realize anyone's sat down next to him on the bench. He turns his head slightly, sees a shadow in the corner of his eye, and nearly has a goddamn heart attack.

"Jumpy?" Eliott doesn't even look apologetic. He probably did this on purpose. The adorable asshole.

Being on the receiving end of such a charming smirk should have been a treat but Lucas is a fucking moron and he just scowls. "You'd do the same thing if someone snuck up in you."

Eliott shrugs, looking as sweet as possible.  _ Ugh _ .

"Are you going to dinner with everyone?"

Smoky. Eliott's eyes are smoky. A definite mix of not exactly blue or grey but his black shirt is bringing out the blue in his eyes now.

"They invited you?"  _ Goddamn Lucas. Chill why don't you? _

"Well yeah. Sofiane is my friend. Should I have said no?" Back to the hurt look and Lucas immediately wants to apologize for being such a dumbass. Not that it’ll matter. Eliott probably thinks he's the biggest asshole in the world as is.

"No! No! I just mean you're coming too? I just didn't know."

"Surprise? So are you coming?"

"I was but not anymore," Lucas admits.

"Why not?"

"Straight to the personal questions, huh?"  _ Oh my god, how hard is it to be fucking nice to this gorgeous, sweet man? _

"Oh, um, I'm sorry."

Lucas bites his lip and decides to fucking swallow his pride. It's not like Eliott will talk or think any more badly about him. "No, I'm sorry. It's just something came up and I can't afford to go right now."

"Oh! Well I can spot you!" That sunny smile again. The effortless kindness. Lucas cannot deny it. Still he shakes his head but Eliott presses on. "Come on. Everyone wants you to come. Besides it'll be cheap so it's no big deal."

"I'll pay you back," Lucas succumbs, completely defeated.

"It's whatever, man. So will you come?"

It's such an innocent question but Lucas's mind heads straight to the gutter. "Yeah sure."

"It's a date then!"

* * *

  
  


**Thursday 18h20**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Eliott's right. Dinner's cheap because the group ends up at a cluster of food trucks a few blocks away. Apparently from the looks of the crowd it's a favorite of the local uni students.

"So when are you going to join the class, Lucas?" Daphne's blue haired friend, Alexia, asks jokingly. "You're basically part of our crew. Seems like you're always there with Baz and them."

Lucas feels his face redden. Caught red handed. In the corner of his eye he knows Eliott's looking at him with such an intense stare that Lucas can't come up with a sensible justification. 

"Yeah! Do you have a crush on one of us or something?" Daphne teases. Her smile's goodnatured but her question hits too close to home. 

"No! I just…"

Thank god Yann comes to his rescue. He swings an arm around Lucas's shoulder. "Listen. My dude's already seeing someone."

Oh god no. Aside from Chloe and Lucas, no one knows their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship is just for show. He doesn’t know why he’s freaking out now. This is the point of having a fake girlfriend in times like this.

"Oh yeah? A  _ girl _ friend?"

Lucas pauses for a terrified second. Why did she say it like that? Shit, does he look like someone who'd have a boyfriend?!

"Of course a girlfriend! Who else? "

"And what about you, Eliott?" When he hears his name, he stops mid-conversation with Sofiane and looks over. "Are you planning on enrolling?"

"Are you kidding me? He can't dance to save his life. He just jumps around."

Eliott chuckles sheepishly and he's never looked cuter in Lucas's opinion. 

"Then are you interested in someone? Is that why you’re always around?”

Eliott shrugs, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Maybe."

Of course Eliott's interested in one of the girls. He can't blame him. They are fun and vibrant and pretty yet Lucas can't help feeling like a balloon slowly deflating. 

The girls finally leave them alone when it's their turn to order. Lucas looks over the menu on the side of the truck again and again, inspecting the prices.

"Having trouble deciding?" Eliott damn near whispers in his ear and Lucas can literally feel a shudder run down his spin. He stays perfectly still, not daring to look at Eliott and taking a step away is impossible. He just wants to bask in his closeness like a cat in a sunbeam.

"Uh yeah. Never been here before."

"Do you like spicy things?"

"Not really."

"Then I'd get the shawarma."

"Like in the Avengers?"  _ OMG, Lucas, why are you such a nerd? _

Eliott chuckles and immediately Lucas's flooded with heat and all kinds of feel-good emotions.

"Yeah. Do you like those movies?"

Lucas only saw Avengers like 10 times in the theater but wasn't going to blab about it to the film student. He shrugs instead and mutters, "Yeah they're ok."

"What are you talking about, bro?" Basile argues. "We just marathoned them over the weekend!"

Lucas is going to kill him. The dude cannot take a fucking hint. "I mean they're kind of boring now. We've seen them so many times."

“You can quote Civil War word for word."

"Oh yeah?" Eliott sounds absolutely delighted. "I've seen that movie like 10 times in the theater. It's not as good as Infinity war though."

"You've probably lost count how many times you watch that one, right?" Sofiane jokes and Eliott just grins shamelessly.

_ Oh god. Eliott Demaury is a nerd too. _

Lucas feels himself fall harder for him and that's when he starts to panic. Big time. He shouldn't have not come here. He shouldn't be standing next to Eliott.

_ Abort mission, Lucas! _

It's finally their turn to order. Lucas is too busy having a meltdown to realize the guy behind the counter is waiting for him to order. Then Eliott's  _ touching _ him. Just a friendly hand on the back between his shoulder blade and Lucas wants to spontaneously combust.

"Come on. Our turn."

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Wrong kind of combustion!  _ Abort this mission too, you brainless fuckwad.  _ But the damage is done. "Just...uh...don't touch me, ok?"

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I didn't...I'm sorry."

There are people staring at him. Lucas doesn't know what to do. He didn't mean to make such a scene so he murmurs "Just leave me alone," and takes off.

He's halfway down the street. There's footsteps following him quickly but he just presses on, sending a clear signal to however following him he's not in the mood to talk. He just wants to go back to his dorm, pack his shit, and run off to Tibet and become a yak herder and forget all about Eliott Demaury.

"Lucas, wait!"

The handsome motherfucker does not know how to take a hint.

Lucas stops dead in his tracks and whirls around. "What? What do you want?"

"Look I'm sorry I made you upset. I didn't mean to. I just want to understand why you're always so mean to me."

_ Because I'm trying to run you off. _

_ Because you're too good for me. _

_ Because I shouldn't be attracted to you. _

Lucas takes a deep breath. He cannot stand the dejected look on Eliott's face. His face was made for smiles. His voice was made for laughing and not sounding like Lucas just trampled all over on his heart with his dirty sneakers. 

Most of all he has a soul made for honesty.

Lucas wants to grab him by his face and give it a good shake and then kiss on those pretty lips. "Because," he snaps, "I love you!"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


* * *

Lucas Lallemant.

Lucas fucking Lallemant. 

A 170 cm tall (including the untamable mop of mousy brown hair) spitfire with beautiful blue eyes (a given) with a wicked sense of humor and a gorgeous smile. A super smart (probably) biology major who oozed enough chaotic energy that could entrap anyone who's foolish enough to get too close.

Eliott loves him.

Ever since he was little Eliott's soft heart made him an easy target for bullies. He was too sensitive. He cried too easily. Growing up didn't make him harder. It made him an adult who lived his life as a daydreamer and a hopeless romantic who wore his heart on his sleeve. So he is not surprised how easily he fell into love with Lucas.

He can't pinpoint what exactly about Lucas made his heart weak. Maybe it was his big, impossibly blue eyes or the way he wore his messy brown hair. No it was definitely his adorable smile. Or his robust laugh. Or his snarky, brilliant mouth and wit.

Or maybe it's a mix of everything.

Unfortunately it's painfully clear Lucas does not share the same feelings. In fact Eliott's pretty sure Lucas hates his guts and it tears him up knowing that. He’s not used to people not liking him. He was a very fucking likable person. Still whenever he’s free on dance class nights he goes on the pretense of meeting up with Sofiane only to hope to run into the spiky, blue eyed undergraduate. Luckily his friend doesn’t mind being used as an excuse. Lucas is far from friendly but Eliott deals because every once and a while the stony mask slips and they talk like they could possibly be friends and it makes his heart melt

That wonderful softness doesn’t last for long. 

Eventually Eliott says something or Lucas realizes what's happening and the snark comes back in full force, leaving Eliott wondering why he does this to himself.

  
  


* * *

**Thursday 16h24**

  
  


**Idriss**

Do not tell me your going to see Lucas again

**Eliott**

Ok

I'm going to see Sof 😊

**Idriss**

Omg

Why do you do this to yourself? 

Do you like being miserable?

**Eliott**

I like seeing Lucas

**Idriss**

When are you going to tell him how you feel? 

**Eliott**

👉🏻👈🏻

I'm shy

**Idriss**

Don't make me drag your ass back home

**Eliott**

It's fine!

He might not even be there

**Idriss**

Sure

How many times have u gone and he's been there?

**Eliott**

Every time except once

Or twice

**Idriss**

🤦🏿♂

**Eliott**

Shut up

**Idriss**

When you broke it off with Lucille I was happy for you

I thought u could finally find someone nice

But u have a type 

**Eliott**

That so?

**Idriss**

You like the mean ones

But I'm tired of you being sad all the time 

So stop pinning over this half pint jackass and find someone who deserves to be with you!

**Eliott**

This is why you're my best friend 🥰

**Idriss**

Love u too bro❤

**Eliott**

But Lucas isn’t a jackass

**Idriss**

Omg

I'm so done with u

Don't come crying home to me when your feelings get hurt again.

* * *

**Thursday 16h45**

Eliott’s halfway to the studio when he bumps into Daphne. Being friends with Sofiane as well as Daphne’s friend, Imane, they’ve gotten to know each other pretty well despite Eliott attending another university. 

“I don’t know what you and Sofiane are up to after class but do you want to grab dinner with everyone?” Daphne asks. “The guys are joining us too.”

The guys being Basile, Yann, and Arthur. Which means he might see Lucas tonight. If he tags along to dinner he might get to spend more than just 5 minutes with him. Eliott jumps at the chance, not thinking how Lucas will inevitably shoot him down like he always does. Still Eliott has hope. A heart full of rose-colored hope. “Yeah sounds great!”

Daphne gives him a smile. “Great! I’ll let everyone know.”

She continues to talk but once Eliott sees Lucas across the courtyard, his brain short circuits and he can only pay attention to him. God, he looks gorgeous in blue but he’s clearly unhappy as he looks down at his phone. It makes Eliott’s heart hurt. A frown is a terrible look on him. He has a face made for laughter and a pair of eyes made to sparkle. Then he’s glancing up and their eyes meet for a second.

_ Shit, Eliott. Real smooth. Now he thinks you’re a creep.  _

Everyone heads inside except Lucas. Eliott pops in for a moment to say hi to Sofiane and the rest of the crew before stepping backs outside. The courtyard is empty. Eliott’s heart takes a nosedive. He couldn’t have left, could he?

But then he sees him. Lucas is sitting on a bench, hunched over, and looking as lonely as ever which isn’t the truth. He has a lot of friends but something about him seems distant. Like he keeps a piece of himself just too himself. So Eliott wants to give him space and privacy and settles on the opposite end of the bench without a word.

Turns out Lucas is easy to spook. Adorable. 

"Jumpy?" 

"You'd do the same thing if someone snuck up in you,” Lucas snaps irritably.

Eliott is used to the spiky abrasiveness by now and ignores it like a pro. "Are you going to dinner with everyone?"

"They invited you?" 

Did he have to say it like that? "Well yeah,” Eliott quietly replies, heart as heavy as a stone. “Sofiane is my friend. Should I have said no?" 

Lucas looks genuinely horrified at himself. "No! No! I just mean you're coming too? I just didn't know."  _ Yes! Progress! _

"Um, surprise? So are you coming?"

"I was but not anymore.”

"Why not?"

"Straight to the personal questions, huh?"

_ Well, fuck. No progress after all. _ "Oh sorry."

"No I'm sorry. It's just…something came up and I can't afford to go right now."

"Oh! Well I can spot you,” Eliott pipes in eagerly. “Come on. Everyone wants you to come! Besides it'll be cheap so it's no big deal." He wants to put Lucas at ease but if Lucas decides he wants lobster for dinner Eliott will happily oblige.

_ Omg please say yes! Please please please. You’re being nice to me and I want to spend more time with you. _

"I'll pay you back.”

It’s a struggle to play it cool when all he wants to do to dance around. "It's whatever, man. So will you come?"

"Yeah sure."

"It's a date then!"

It was such a date and no one can tell Eliott otherwise. He’s standing next to Lucas in the throng of people in front of the food truck with their arms practically touching. In the dim light of dusk, the fairy lights and the small candles on the tables give the area a dreamy ambiance and everyone is so friendly. Even Lucas to a certain extent. 

It’s totally a date.

Eliott’s busy chatting with Fiance but he can vaguely hear Lucas carrying on a conversation with Daphne. Before he hears his own name being mentioned. 

"And what about you, Eliott? Are you planning on enrolling?"

"Are you kidding me? He can't dance to save his life,” Sofiane laughs. “He just jumps around."

Eliott shrugs apologetically. No everyone is born with a natural rhythm like Sofiane and he’s come to accept that. 

"Then are you interested in someone?" Daphne presses on and Eliott’s eyes immediately gravitate to Lucas’ face. He doesn’t mean too. Honestly. He just can’t help himself. “Is that why you’re always around?”

"Maybe." Lucas doesn’t get the hint. Eliott is torn between relief and utter disappointment. That could have been his big reveal and it would have been so romantic. Straight from one of those sappy rom-com he secretly loves.

They talk about movies and, oh my god, Lucas is such a dork. Then his friends give him a hard time and Lucas shuts down. Eliott knows they aren’t doing it maliciously but he hates to see Lucas’ vibrant personality disappear behind such a stony facade.

And then it’s Eliott’s time to fuck up. He puts a hand on his back to get his attention because he’s thinking too hard about things. It’s an innocent touch but Lucas reacts like Eliott copped a feel or something and Eliott can only stand there, shamefaced and miserable. Lucas clearly isn’t interested in his apology and turns on his heels and walks off. Eliott follows without a second thought. There’s no way he’s going to let Lucas leave like that. He really likes him, yes, but you just don’t treat people like they are garbage for no reason. It’s just not right!

"Lucas, wait!"

Lucas whirls around. "What? What do you want?"

"Look I'm sorry I made you upset. I didn't mean to. I just want to understand why you're always so mean to me."

Lucas looks like he wants to throttle him. He sucks in a deep breath and Eliott prepares himself for the worst. 

_ This is it. Lucas is going to tell me once and for all he hates me and then I’ll never see him again _

"Because," he snaps, "I love you!"

* * *

**Thursday 18h46**

  
  


**Eliott**

Idriss

**IIdriss**

Eliott

**Eliott**

U won't believe what just happened

**Idriss**

😤

What now?

**Eliott**

Lucas said he loves me

* * *

  
  


**Friday 13h02**

**Unknown**

Hey it's Eliott

Should I just forget about what happened?

I don't want to make it awkward

**Lucas**

Confessing my love to a literal stranger isn't awkward

Don't know what you mean 

**Eliott**

I'm not a stranger

**Lucas**

I don't even know your middle name

**Eliott**

It's Marcus

**Lucas**

Seriously?

lame

**Eliott**

☹

**Lucas**

Shit

Sorry

I'm not usually this mean 

**Eliott**

I believe you 

So should I forget about the other night or what?

**Lucas**

Yeah 

It was a terrible joke

**Eliott**

Oh

Ok

  
  


Lucas shouldn't be trusted with any form of communication. He will inevitably put his foot in his mouth. Just like now. When he backed tracked like a coward because he couldn't bring himself to consider that Eliott might for a split second like him too. That his friends wouldn't care he liked a guy. 

He thought getting it over would be less painful than this but the sadness he feels from Eliott's last message eats at him.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

Lucas glances at Arthur across the table. They’ve hunkered down in the library with a mountain of biology books between them. He wonders how long he's been staring at his phone.

"Just a text from my mom."

"She doing ok? You don't look so good."

"Same ol stuff," Lucas mutters. "Let's just get started, ok? I don't want to be here all day."

* * *

**Friday 13h10**

  
  


**Eliott**

False alarm

**Idriss**

???

**Eliott**

It was just a joke

**Sof**

What was?

**Eliott**

Lucas saying he loves me

He said it as a joke

**Idriss**

I’m going to kill him

**Sof**

Bro

That’s too mean

**Eliott**

Maybe I’m just meant to be alone for the rest of my life?? 😭

**Idriss**

Stop that

I hate when you mope

**Sof**

You know what?

I really really doubt it was a joke

Lucas isn't like that 

**Eliott**

What else could it be?

**Sof**

Maybe he was telling the truth and got cold feet?

**Eliott**

Fuck

You think? 

**Idriss**

No

Don't say shit like that sof

Lucas is a dick

**Sof**

No he's not

he's a nice guy

**Eliott**

Fuck

I don’t know what to do

* * *

**Friday 14h44**

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**bluelulu**

What’s wrong?

**srodulv**

Nothing

**Bluelulu**

Really?

**srodulv**

I’m just trying to figure something out

**bluelulu**

Like what?

I’m all ears

Like your raccoon 😊

**srodulv**

If someone likes me or not

As dumb as that sounds

**bluelulu**

I dont think that sounds dumb at all!

Do you like her?

**srodulv**

It’s not a girl

**bluelulu**

A boy?

**srodulv**

Yeah

**bluelulu**

Ok 

So do you like him?

**srodulv**

God yes

A lot

Like a lot a lot

He said he loved me 

but then turns around and said it was just a joke

So i’m just confused 😕 

**bluelulu**

Have you told him how you feel?

**srodulv**

No

I guess i never thought we would work out ya know?

**bluelulu**

Why do you say that?

**srodulv**

Just a vibe I get

And I’m just scared 

**bluelulu**

He might be scared too

  
  


* * *

**Friday 17h35**

Fresh air feels like a gift from God when they step out of the library, bleary eyed and heavy headed from hours spent nose deep in their assignments. Life as an undergraduate is so fun.

"You guys look like you need a break!" The girl talking to them is short and all smiles and the sun makes her hair a shocking purple as she stands in the middle of the walkway. She shoves a pamphlet towards them. "Movie night tomorrow at the Cinèma du Panthèon. Only €10."

"Oh shit! It's Eliott's uni!"

"What really?" Lucas scrambles to look at the pamphlet and sure enough Eliott's name is on there. Along with several other people but Lucas instantly decides he doesn’t care about them. 

"You know him?"

"Totally. He's a real cool dude," Arthur says.

"He's presenting his short film," the girl explains with a wide smile. "We are all. It’s a fundraiser but it won't be kind I swear. We'll have snacks and beer."

"Cool! Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah!"

"We should go, Lucas."

Lucas makes it a point to look undecided. Of course he wants to go. He never turns down an opportunity to see Eliott but after his unintentional confession he knows it'll be awkward. However talking on Instagram isn’t cutting it even if Eliott doesn’t know who he’s talking too. "I don't know."

"Come on, guys. We need your money to support us. We're poor film students."

"OK," Lucas says. Because fuck it. Movie theaters are dark. Eliott doesn't necessarily have to know he's there. "Fine."

  
  


* * *

**Saturday 19h32**

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

“What’cha looking at, Lu,” Chloe asks as she flops down next to him, holding twin cups of beer. Lucas quickly blackens his screen. “Nothing.”

She gives a little smirk as she hands him his cup. It’s cheap but it’s beer. “Uh-huh. Sure.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “You’re really annoying, you know that?”

“Yeah but you love me anyway.”

They settle back and enjoy their drinks. The auditorium is small, shabby, and smells a little mildewy. The crowd swells by the minute. Lucas sticks out like a sore thumb in his plain jeans and blue shirt in the crowd of art students. At least Chloe had the forethought to dress a little funkier than usual. Eventually Basile and Daphne appear and join them and then Arthur and Yann. Lucas sinks low in his chair and tries to keep a low profile as he casually scans the crowd for a certain someone. Eliott’s nowhere to be seen. That’s a bummer. 

“He’s over there in the corner of the stage,” Chloe leans over to whisper. 

Lucas's eyes snap to the spot. And Yes, Eliott is there and looking tall and as gorgeous as ever in all black as he chats with his friends. He really does go around looking that beautiful, huh? He realizes what he’s doing and glares at Chloe. “You’re supposed to be my girlfriend.”

“I’ve promoted myself to wing woman.”

“Oh, really? When?”

“Tonight. You’re getting laid, baby.”

“I don’t want to get laid,” Lucas hisses. Now he’s getting angry because the last thing he wants is his friends to hear this conversation when he's tried to keep his sexuality carefully concealed. Preferably in a locked chest inside his mind and wrapped in hypothetical chains never to see the light of day.

Chloe isn’t scarred by his venom. “Sure you do, Lucas. And I know exactly who you want.”

“You know what? You’re not my girlfriend or my wing woman or even my friend. I’m breaking up with you.”

“Whatever. You’ll miss me in 3 hours.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

They smile at each other as the noise in the theater slowly simmers down along with the lights. Up on the stage Eliott stands in front of a pair of red curtains, shifting from foot to foot, obviously very nervous despite the enthusiastic applause from the audience. He's beaming and he's the most beautiful person Lucas has ever seen. 

“Thank you all so much for spending your Friday evening with us,” he starts. “My classmates and I have worked hard all semester to make these films. We love them and hope you will love them just as much. Enjoy!”

More applause and Eliott hops off the stage as the lights dim all the way. There’s a brief flash of excited chatter and then the first film starts. Still thinking about his conversation with Chloe, Lucas drinks his beer. There’s movement next to him. Some latecomer has grabbed the seat and Lucas tries not to get upset. He hates sitting next to strangers. 

“I’m glad you made it.”

Lucas chokes on his beer. He’d recognize that soft voice anywhere. He looks over and swallows hard. Their faces are just inches away and Eliott’s beauty is like a sucker punch straight to his stomach.

_ Fuck he’s hot.  _

Two hours and two more beers down the hatch their evening is over. Eliott’s film was...sweet. Lucas could feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves as the film played on the screen and he wanted desperately to reach out and hold his hand to help him calm down but he couldn’t. He did lean over and whisper that he liked it. Eliott’s face lit up with a smile and Lucas felt proud that he was the reason for it.

The crowd moves outside and Lucas gets separated from the group in the chaos. He heads outside, knowing they will catch one another. The night’s still young and Lucas isn’t ready for it to end because Eliott’s beside him and striking up a surprisingly not-awkward conversation as he lights up a cigarette to share with Lucas.

_ How the fuck is he so smooth? _

“So did you have a good night?”

“Yeah.”

“Which movie was your favorite?”

“Yours of course.” Lucas blames his honesty on all the beer he drank. Plus no one is around to hear so he allows himself to get a little brave. And it’s true. The movie was sentimental. Straight from one of those sappy rom-coms he secretly loved. 

Eliott ducks his head, smiling bashfully and Lucas’s heart is utterly wrecked. “It’s true,” he presses on, smiling. “Can you make me a copy?"

“Now you’re just joking.”

“Am not! I want a copy and I want it signed.”

Eliott's stare is intense. Lucas should look away but he's trapped by the smoky eyes. “I bet I can arrange that.”

Their one-on-one comes to an end when Lucas is tackled from behind. Chloe’s on his back, her arms around his neck, and chatting away in his ear. “Lulu! I thought I lost you.”

It’s a good thing they’ve been friends so long because 5 years of friendship is the only thing keeping her ass off the pavement. Why did she have to call him by his nickname? The last thing Eliott needs is to get suspicious.

“Well you found me.”

Chloe hops off and sticks her hand out towards Eliott. “Hi, I’m Chloe! Im Lucas’s-”

“Girl-”

“ _ Friend _ . I’m a  _ friend  _ that happens to be a girl. And your Elliot, right?”

“Yeah." Eliott looks like he really wants to laugh. It's the Chloe effect. "Pleasure to meet you.”

They shake hands. Eliott’s looking slightly confused by the strange bundle of energy in front of him. “So everyone’s talking about going to a club,” she says, sending a little wink Lucas’s way. 

_ Oh god. She's actually doing it. _

“You want to join us, Eliott?”

“Uh....”

“Come on! I don’t want to break up your guys’s conversation. It looked like you guys were really clicking.”

He’s never going to talk to Chloe ever again.

Eliott chuckles, eyes steady on Lucas's face, and says, “Sure, why not?”

Chloe beams and tosses Lucas a victorious grin. “Great!”

* * *

**Saturday 11h45**

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The gang ends up in the club in _Les Halles_. It’s already full of dancing bodies as multicolored lights blink in time to the heavy beat of the music. It's an easy scene to get lost in and Lucas is already anticipating losing his friends. He might coincidentally end up in another one on one with Eliott. Who knows?

"You guys want a drink? My treat!" Chloe gets their orders and disappears into the crowd to find the bar.

"This place is awesome!"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites," Lucas replies. He’s spent many many weekends here as an escape from the daily uni grind of papers and homework. The hypnotic beat is already making him sway and bob on head in time and he knows Eliott's watching.

_ He's totally checking me out! _

"Wanna dance?"

"You sure? Sof’s right when it comes to my moves."

Lucas grabs his hand and tugs him further into the heart of the dancefloor. "Everyone's drunk. No ones going to notice."

"You might."

"I won't tease you. Not much at least."

And then they're cozying up next to one another like it's the natural thing to do and Lucas can't think of anything else but Eliott's solid body behind him. Not his friends who might see them. Or Chloe with their drinks. Eliott's hands are on his waist. Lucas can feel the weight of them and the heat from his palms. 

"So what's with the nickname?" Eliott asks. His mouth is literally inches away from Lucas's ear. His voice is low and it makes Lucas want to close his eyes and imagine Eliott dipping his head a little further down to kiss his neck. 

"What do you mean?"

"Lulu. Chloe called you that. It's cute."

"It's lame."

"I've been meaning to ask. Do you have an Instagram?"

_ Oh shit. Dots connected. _

Lucas makes a show of scoffing. "No. My life's too boring for that."

"You don't need to post photos,” Eliott returns. “It's a good place to meet new people and chat too."

"I prefer text messages."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Elliot is smiling and Lucas does not like the laughter behind his eyes. 

_ He knows. He totally knows. _

"Then can I text you some time?"

Lucas is going to faint. For fucking real. Eliott's too close. His hands are on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on his lower back. Lucas gulps, body gravitating closer until they’re touching back to front. They rock in rhythm, to and fro with the deep, hypnotic beat. Lucas closes his eyes and lets his body move and focuses in the strong hands gripping his hips and the music pumping in his head. 

_ What kind of cologne is he wearing.. wait what?? What are they talking about? _

"Lucas?"

"Texting? Yeah. Uh...sure."

Lucas sees Chloe sitting at the bar, giving him a cheeky little toast. He scowls and promptly turns his back on her until he's facing Eliott. His gaze is so intense Lucas feels like his face ought to melt straight off. 

Lucas decides it’s time to take a leap. 

A big one.

Eliott's so close and it’s dark so who fucking cares what they do? Lucas wants him so much. It’s obvious Eliott feels the same why. So he grabs the hem of Eliott's shirt and pulls him closer. Slowly enough that Eliott can stop him if he wants too but he doesn’t. Eliotts arms come up and rest on Lucas's shoulder, wrists locking behind Lucas's head.

Just when they get comfortable the music changes to something slower with more bass. Perfect for grinding in the dark. Lucas hesitates for a moment. Was this something they had both signed up for given their positions? Eliott’s looking down at him, gaze has heavy as honey, waiting for Lucas to decide what he wants. Lucas smooths his hands around so he’s cupping the small of Eliott’s back and pulls him every closer. Then they start to move, letting the provocative, heady beat take control. 

At best Lucas and Eliott are just acquaintances but they dance like they’re lovers. Lovers wishing they were alone with less clothing separating their bodies. He knows Eliott wants him. He feels it, the down-low pressure of his cock pressing against him. Lucas doesn’t shy away. Because it’s dark. Because no one is watching. Because he wants him to fucking much.

The song ends and their little trance breaks. Lucas steps back, little flushed and dizzy but mostly glad. Another second and he would've said goodbye to the last of his inhibitions and dragged Eliott down for a kiss and then what? 

“I’m..I’m going to find us those drinks,” he says. He's in desperate need of a break to cool his head but Eliott looks like he isn’t ready to say goodbye to the moment. 

“One more dance, Lucas."

"Um…." Whatever was playing is definitely not dance music. It’s jarring and brash with absolutely no consistent beat but Eliott is practically vibing out of his skin. Lucas laughs, shakes his head, and leaves Eliott on the dance floor to jump around to the syncopated rhythm. It’s clearly his jam but Lucas is thirsty and sweaty and all he wants to do is clear his head because it still feels stuffed with the remnants of whatever emotion he had felt on the dancefloor. Call it lust, love, or being horny as fuck. He knew what would have come after the imaginary kiss. He would’ve taken Eliott to the bathroom, found an empty stall, and sucked him off.

And that can’t happen. No, sir. No way.

“Soooo you look like you're having fun,” Yann says as Lucas rolls up next to him by the bar. He doesn’t like the way Yann’s smiling at him. “Having a good time?”

Lucas forces a laugh. “I always have a good time here.”

“I meant with Eliott.”

“Look, Yann, it’s not…”

“It’s cool, man. It’s cool.”

That’s it? That’s all Yann has to say after probably seeing his best friend grind with another dude in the middle of a club? He must have not seen everything or else he wouldn't be this chill. 

“Should we expect company tonight?”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Not funny,” he complains and quickly orders two screwdrivers while Chloe and Yann exchange looks that he most certainly does not appreciate or understand. “Will you guys leave my love life alone?”

“We just want to see you happy. You’ve been alone and pissy for a long time. You need a good lay.”

“You guys think you’re so funny. You know damn well not into guys so stop fucking with me.” Lucas grabs his drinks and heads back to find Eliott. Eliott provides the next round of drinks and then Yann does. Pretty soon they’re all slaphappy drunk and Lucas wants to leave. Eliott’s leaning on him for support as they leave the club for the dark city beyond.

“Fuck," Lucas pants, struggling to hold Eliott up. "You’re such a lightweight."

“Shut up,  _ Lu _ . I usually don’t drink that much.”

“Yeah? Well I guess I just need to take care of you, right? It’s only fair.”

“You don’t need to. I can get home.”

“Do you even know where home is?”

“Nope.”

“Ok then. That settles it.”

Lucas decides the best place for Eliott to crash is in his bed. Because the living room’s a huge mess and there’s a pile of dirty laundry on the sofa. Lucas’s room is in slightly better shape but he doesn’t think Eliott will pay much mind to the stacks of heavily bookmarked textbooks and notebooks. 

“Oh my god, you're such a nerd,” Eliott giggles as he stares at the handmade flowcharts covering the walls. They’re the best way for Lucas to learn but he didn’t realize how unsexy they were until his tall handsome crush notices them. 

“Shut up. Biochemistry is very sexy.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Lucas drops his ass on the bed. He may be gorgeous and Lucas may be head over heels for him, but in this house biochemistry is loved and supported. He can’t stay irritated for long. Not when Eliott is looking up at him with such eyes and such a kissable mouth. What would it feel like if he just did it? Just kissed Eliott? Just cupped his face in his hands and pressed their lips together? Would it be awkward? Would he like the feel of Eliott’s stubble against his skin? Would Eliott bite his lip? Would he-

“If I take your bed where will you sleep?”

The reality of the question cuts through Lucas’s sex-starved haze like a knife. “The couch.”

“This is big enough for the both of us.”

The bed’s a twin. Of course it’s not made for two people but Lucas doesn’t want to argue about logistics right now. Not when everything inside him is telling him he ought to stay and kiss the fuck out of Eliott. Then his body is moving before he knows it. He cups Eliott’s flushed face and kisses him square on the mouth. Eliott makes a cute humming sound and grips Lucas’s hips. Of course Lucas loves the feel of Eliott’s stubble against his skin and of course Eliott’s a biter. 

Then it hits him.

They’re drunk.

Drunk not-really-dating people shouldn't be kissing another drunk not-really dating person. That only leads to really awkward mornings and Lucas isn’t feeling a quick hookup. Eliott deserves better than that so he pulls away. Eliott has no business looking so cute when he pouts.

“Sleep,” Lucas says in a voice he hopes sounds commanding. 

“I’m not tired.”

“Bullshit. It’s nearly 2am. Of course you’re tired.”

“Fine!” Eliott kicks off his shoes, stands up and shucks off his tight jeans. Or makes a valiant effort too. Lucas would have helped but he was too busy laughing his ass off. God, he’s so clumpy. Finally the jeans are off and he flops back down on the mattress. His grins mischievous as he holds out his arms. “Cuddle me?”

Oh Jesus. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“Do you want to be the little spoon or the big spoon?” Lucas asks, already dropping trou until he was standing in nothing but his shirt and boxers. Why is he asking? He shouldn’t be asking. He should just just go lay on the couch and cool his head.

“Little spoon.”

“Seriously? I didn’t take you for that kind of guy.”

Eliott giggles and curls up on his side. Lucas circles the bed to climb in from the other side. It’s a tight squeeze but if they’re flush against each other there’s no way to fall off the bed. Hopefully. So Lucas lies there with Eliott’s ass pressed against his groin with his arms wrapped around Eliott’s waist like it’s completely and utterly normal. And it feels good. Not like in the pleasurable way. Good in a way that feels like coming home after a long time away. 

“You know I like you a lot, Lu,” Eliott whispers into the dark room.

“I like you too.”

“Then we should date. Why aren’t we dating?”

“You never asked me out.”

“We should go on a date tomorrow. Get something to eat. That’d be nice.”

Eliott’s drunk rambling is so cute and Lucas makes it a point to tell him. To which he blows a raspberry. Very mature. 

“I’m being serious.”

“Let’s talk about it in the morning, ok?”

“Ok, Lu.”

* * *

**Sunday 09h17**

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

Eliott wakes up slowly. Golden morning light creeps in from the curtains. He's warm, a little too warm, under the blankets with a smaller body spooned against him. He's got a dull headache and his mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton but the only thing he really cares about is how his arms are wrapped around Lucas's waist and how Lucas's slowly tracing circles onto his skin with his fingertips. 

Vague memories from the night before slowly drift to the surface. The movie theater. The club. Dancing with Lucas. Kissing Lucas right here in this room. And then cuddling - so much cuddling - until they fell asleep. Eliott takes a deep breath and shifts until he's more comfortable against Lucas. It's been a long time since he felt this happy or this hard. 

Shit.

Lucas giggles. Outright giggles and it's the cutest thing ever. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Eliott chances a kiss to the nape of Lucas's neck. More giggles. "Good morning." His own voice is rough and deep from disuse. They don’t move from one another and Eliott is totally ok with that. "Hey, Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to get up."

"We don't have to. It's still early."

Not too early by the sounds of Lucas's roommates in the living room but they're easy enough to shut out with Lucas turning around in his arms. He throws a leg over Eliott's a scoots closer. This is it. He’s going to die and the last thing he’ll ever see is the sweet, soft look in Lucas’s impossibly blue eyes. What a way to go.

He can’t keep himself from brushing his knuckles against Lucas's pink cheek. He needs to touch him. To make sure this isn’t some sort of fevered dream. This really is Lucas. Lucas Lallemant with the quick temper and blunt tongue who’s looking at Eliott like he’s something precious. The moment Eliott touches him Lucas eyelids drift down. He nibbles on his lower lip. God, Eliott loves when he does that. 

Touching isn’t enough. Kissing would be so much better so Eliott scoots forward and slowly presses his mouth to the corner of Lucas’s lips. He feels him smile. A second and third kiss follow. They are soft and gentle. And then Lucas unfurls, sucking in a deep breath, grips Eliott by his arm, and kisses him. Really kisses him and there’s no question about what Lucas wants anymore. He’s done beating around the bush and Eliot thinks _ finally.  _

Lips against lips. Breath mingling. Hands wandering. Bodies moving languidly beneath the blanket and against one another. They move as if caught in a dream. It’s perfect. His whole universe is Lucas. The soft hair between his fingers. The shy licks of his tongue against Eliott’s lips. The insistent press of his erection against his own. 

It’s so fucking surreal. 

The bangs on the door drive them apart almost instantly. “Lucas! Eliott! Are you awake?"

“The fuck? Basile, go away!”

“Good morning, sunshines. We have pancakes!”

Lucas flings himself onto the bed and throws the blanket over himself. Eliott grabs his phone and snaps a photo. Second later Lucas pops his head out from the cover and shoots Eliott the shyest of smiles. “Sorry.”

Eliott lays in head besides Lucas’s, gingerly swiping his bands from his forehead. “The joys of having roommates, right?"

"They really suck. Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

Eventually they crawl from the bed after sharing a cigarette because it's been hours since Eliott last had one and it's starting to wear on him. They slip some clothes on and head for the crowded kitchen. Eliott doesn’t want to leave the bedroom but reality has settled around them and their little bubble has popped. There’s coffee and a plate full of pancakes that aren’t going to stand a chance in a room crowded with five starving college students. 

“Eliott, my man,” Arthur says with a mouth full, “what is up? Have a seat!”

“Yann really out did himself.” Basile’s already loading up a plate for Eliott.

“How come you guys are never this nice to me,” Lucas asks, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Because you’re a dick most mornings,” Yann snaps back with a grin as he settles down at the table. Lucas nods a little in agreement.

They dig in and for a few moments there’s no sounds except from utensils scraping against their plates. 

“So you guys have a nice evening?" Basile asks a little too innocently. 

Eliott checks his grin, stealing a casual look over at Lucas only to find him unnecessarily tense. Whatever he was going to say dies on his tongue. Yeah their little bubble is definitely gone. He’s not sure how he feels about change that’s come over Lucas.

Eliott clears his throat, feeling gutted. “Great. It’s good to have a place to crash. I don’t think I could have found my way home.”

The boys all laugh.

“You guys were totally wasted.”

“I think you were too.”

“Oh, totally,” Arthur agrees wholeheartedly. “I don’t even know what day it is.”

Eliott tries to keep up the light-hearted banter but his mind’s elsewhere. He’d give anything to go back in time to when it was just him and Lucas wrapped up in each other between the four safe walls of his room. He desperately wants that Lucas. The soft, sweet one that let him in. Not the stony faced Lucas who is slowly shutting him out.

He needs time to regroup and clearly so does Lucas.

* * *

**Sunday**

**Chloe 13h05**

Hey 

How did last night go?

**Sunday 14h32**

**Chloe**

Lucas?

is everything ok?

**Sunday 17h02**

**Chloe**

Are you mad at me? 

I’m so sorry😔

  
  


**Sunday 20h06**

**Lucas**

It’s fine

**Sunday 18h30**

* * *

  
  
  


* * *

**Monday 07h34**

Eliott fucked up. He doesn’t know what he did but he knows without a doubt he fucked up.

The following week is hard. Harder than it has a right to be. He gets nothing but silence from Lucas. Eliott doesn’t even have it in him to go to the dance studio. Of course he wants to see him. He’s dying to see him. He just doesn’t know if Lucas wants to see him. If he goes and has to see that stone-faced Lucas from before then Eliott knows he’ll shrivel up like a dried basil leaf and die because then he will finally know for real that Lucas had zero interest in him. 

Maybe the night at the club had been a fluke. Maybe Lucas was just a flirty drunk. Maybe Eliott was just seeing what he wanted to see.

Either way Eliott’s so sad and so torn up about it that he dives into his school work as a means of escaping until he's ready to drop from exhaustion. Anything is better than facing the big, gaping hole in his chest where his heart had been. 

* * *

  
  


**Friday 20h16**

Lucas is miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. He goes to class and sulks in the back. He goes home and sulks in his room. He eats dinner alone, goes to bed, and repeats the cycle all over again for a week straight.

He misses Eliott.

He misses him so bad his heart aches and tears come in the dead of night. But there’s absolutely no way to stop this. Why does Eliott have to be so sweet? Or so handsome? Who gave him the right? And then Lucas, who fights so desperately hard to ignore his true feelings, fell for him so fucking hard that it feels like he'll never be happy without Eliott.

By the following Friday the guys clearly have had enough of Lucas's pissy attitude. The more time that's lapsed without Eliott the more angrier at the world Lucas gets. It's not pretty.

"So what's going on with you and Eliott?" Yann casually asks as he munches on popcorn. They're all in the living room playing Mario kart. At least Arthur and Basile is. Lucas is zoning out on the couch because they practically dragged him out of his room to be here.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"You don't have to lie to us, Lucas," Arthur points out, focused solely on the TV screen. He's clearly winning and is intent on keeping it that way. "If you're not hiding in your room you're being a total dick to us."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Eliott?"

"For one you don't come to our dance class anymore," Basile says. "For two you don't talk about him. And for three Sofiane's mentioned more than once that Eliott's not doing so hot himself."

Lucas scoffs but God they are getting so close to the truth he wants to panic. Did he really talk about Eliott that much? Is he that transparent? "Maybe Chloe and I broke up?"

Yann rolls his eyes. "Lucas, you two were never dating."

"Oh, shut fuck up and stop acting like your know what's going on."

"You're right. We don't know what's going on because you won't tell us anything," Yann snaps. "We love you, man. We love you so much. It hurts to see you this unhappy. All we know is that you like having Eliott around and now that you two are no longer talking it sucks for everyone in this house."

"Yeah, just admit you miss him and go live your life, bro," Basile pipes in. "I think you'd be a lot happier."

Lucas stares at all of them in disbelief. "You guys think I have feelings for Eliott or something? What the fuck? I'm not gay."

Yann looks at him like he's a complete moron. "Are you happy right now, Lucas? Don't reply just yet. Think about it. Do you go to bed happy? Do you wake up happy or are you hiding a piece of yourself because you're worried we'll think differently of you if you tell us the truth?"

Big fat tears well up in his eyes. "I...I'm not happy,” he admits softly. “I'm not happy at all, Yann."

"Ok that's it. Group hug." Arthur turns off the console, prompting an outrage scream from Basile, before they all pile on top of Lucas. He learned long ago to accept group hugs. It's a rule in the house. Usually he suffers through them but now he melts, tears falling freely now. 

"I fucked up, guys," he cries. "I fucked up so bad with Eliott. I don't know what to do."

"What about telling him the truth?"

"I haven't talked to him since Saturday. What if he hates me?"

"That doesn't sound like the Eliott we know."

Lucas sniffles pathetically. God he needs a tissue. "I'm scared."

"Shit. Everyone’s scared when it comes to love,” Arthur says. “What makes you any different?"

"You guys really are the best."

"You are too, Lulu."

* * *

**Friday 20h58**

* * *

**Friday 21h00**

**srodulv**

I have a problem

**bluelulu**

?

**srodulv**

So….

I really really really like the guy

I actually spent a night at his place

**bluelulu**

Sounds serious

**srodulv**

It was great

we kissed

it was so amazing and he was so sweet 

Then he ghosted me

**bluelulu**

Maybe you're his first guy?

**srodulv**

OH

**bluelulu**

Good oh?

Bad oh?

**srodulv**

I’m so dumb

I didn't think of that

**bluelulu**

So maybe he's a little hung up on the whole gay thing?

Especially with a guy as hot as you

**srodulv**

😳

**bluelulu**

I call it likes I sees it

**srodulv**

Well he's is pretty hot too

he has amazing eyes

I could stare into them all day

And don't get me going on that smile of his

😍

**bluelulu**

**🥰**

You're totally smitten

**srodulv**

Completely

Utterly

Unequivocally

**bluelulu**

🥺

**srodulv**

I just hope he knows I'm always around to listen if he wants to talk

**bluelulu**

Really?

**srodulv**

Yes

Absolutely 

  
  


* * *

**Friday 21h16**

**Lucas**

u busy?

**Eliott**

Nope

**Lucas**

Do you want to come have dinner with me tomorrow?

  
  


* * *

**Friday 21h24**

**Lucas**

So Eliott’s coming over for dinner tomorrow night and you guys aren’t allowed in

**Yann**

What?

**Baz**

Bruh

**Arthur**

???????

**Lucas**

I just want to talk with Eliott alone

**Arthur**

🙌🏻

**Baz**

Say hi to my brother in law

**Yann**

Good luck!🤞🏾

**Lucas**

So you guys really don't mind?

**Baz**

Mind? No, we love eliott! 

**Yann**

I don't think he's talking about Eliott dumbass

**Arthur**

**🤦🏻♂️**

**Baz**

Ooooh

**Yann**

Lucas

We love you no matter what

**Arthur**

💕💕💕💕💕

**Baz**

**😚**

**Lucas**

I love you guys so much

  
  


* * *

**Saturday**

It’s 18h30. Eliott should be here by now so where is he?

Lucas hates to admit it but he’s pacing by the door because he has no idea what else to do.He's about to burst from all this nervous energy that sitting down feels like mission impossible. Dinner is waiting for them in the kitchen - pasta, garlic bread, and a bottle of wine he borrowed from the communal stash - and Lucas is waiting for Eliott.

_ 5 minutes isn’t terribly late, _ he tells himself, trying to keep calm, and nearly drops his phone when it vibrates.

  
  


**Eliott**

Here

_ Shit shit shit shit _

**Lucas**

The code’s 4648

_ Shit shit shit shit _

  
  


A another wait followed by a timid knock on the door and there Eliott is, standing across the threshold looking as beautiful and as vulnerable as ever. Lucas feels a smile tug at his lips. A week without seeing him was way too long.

“Hey.”

Eliott smiles shyly. “Hey.”

They stand frozen, taking in a week’s worth of timid gazing, before Lucas shakes himself from his reverie. He really could just keep lost in Eliott’s eyes for the rest of the evening and he would be totally ok with that. “Come in. I’m made spaghetti.”

Dinner’s basic but he thinks the wine and the little tea lights help. Not that this is a date or anything.  _ Whatever, Lucas, it’s a fucking date.  _ They act like perfectly polite strangers as they prepare their plates - both too unsure to make the first move. They settle down on the couch in the living room. Music’s playing softly for background noise.

“Thanks for having me over,” Eliott says after a while. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Lucas murmurs. No. No way on this fucking planet is that good enough. He puts his plate aside and turns to Eliott. “I missed you too, Eliott. So much. I just…” His voice breaks. He tries to clear his throat but it hurts. Eliott grabs his hand and holds it and that's exactly what Lucas needs to get the courage to say it. “When I said I loved you, it was true. It’s still true. It’s just I’ve been running from this my whole life because it scared me. It scared me because I thought I wasn’t normal. That my friends would hate me. But I’m done hiding and being unhappy all the time. But I want to be with you, Eliott. Completely. Utterly...and…fuck. What’s the other one?”

Eliott allows the tiniest of smiles. “Unequivocally?”

“Yeah. Unequivocally.”

Eliott squeezes his hand warmly. “I want to be with you too.”

They come together to hug with Lucas’s head tucked in the space between Eliot’s shoulder and neck like he’s always meant to be there. He can feel the solid weight of Eliott’s arms around him. His hands are in his hair, fingers gently running through his hair, and Lucas has never been so happy to say so many right words at the right moment. 

He’s done running.

He’s done hiding.

All because of Eliott Fucking Demaury.

* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
